mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Risa Niigaki
| Died = | Origin = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | Genre = Japanese pop | Occupation = Singer | Years_active = 2001–present | Label = Zetima | Associated_acts = Morning Musume, Tanpopo, Sakuragumi, Athena & Robikerottsu, Happy 7, 7Air, H.P. All Stars | URL = Hello! Project.com }} is a fifth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume as well as the sub-leader. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 along with Ai Takahashi, Asami Konno and Makoto Ogawa. She grew up in Yokohama after moving there at age six. As of 2009, she is the longest serving sub-leader of Morning Musume. Biography Niigaki was the runner-up for the 'Kiss Girl Audition' in becoming Tomy image girl before joining Morning Musume. She also appeared with the winner Hasegawa Ai in Tomy Karaoke Machine commercial. In 2001, Niigaki joined Morning Musume as the fifth generation along with Ai Takahashi, Asami Konno, and Makoto Ogawa. Morning Musume producer Tsunku said he chose Niigaki because she "shined during the final studio recording" for the audition song that all the finalists had to sing.Morning Musume 5th generation audition on muSix! (TV Tokyo), broadcasted in 2001. She debuted on the group's 13th single, "Mr. Moonlight: Ai no Big Band" and first appeared in their 4th album, 4th Ikimasshoi!. In the summer of that year, she also debuted in a shuffle unit, as part of Happy 7, coincidentally with two other members of her generation (Ai Takahashi and Makoto Ogawa). Later in September, all fifth generation members were placed into subgroups. Niigaki was placed into Tanpopo as a member of the third generation, along with Asami Konno. The new grouping only managed to release one single before becoming inactive. Niigaki, along with many other members of Morning Musume at that time, starred in a drama entitled Angel Hearts which was released in 2002. In 2003, she was placed into Sakuragumi, which released two singles before also becoming inactive. In early 2007, Niigaki was chosen to be a member of along with Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe, Maki Goto and Koharu Kusumi - a unit created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary. Their first single, , was released on January 24, 2007. On June 1, 2007, following then-leader Miki Fujimoto's resignation from Morning Musume, Ai Takahashi replaced Fujimoto as leader, while Risa Niigaki took Takahashi's place as sub-leader. Following Nozomi Tsuji's pregnancy announcement, Niigaki took over the role of Athena in the animation series Robby & Kerobby. In October 2007, Niigaki was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow Morning Musume member Aika Mitsui, as well as Saki Nakajima and Chisato Okai of C-ute. It was announced in July 2008, that Niigaki and fellow Morning Musume member Ai Takahashi would play the 70s J-pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yū Monogatari. From August 6, 2008 through August 25, Morning Musume along with members of the Takarazuka Revue performed a version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella with Niigaki as the Prince. On August 26, 2008, Niigaki became one of four members to remain in Morning Musume for seven years or more (the others being Kaori Iida, Hitomi Yoshizawa and fellow fifth generation member Ai Takahashi). On January 17, 2009, Niigaki and Takahashi became the longest serving members in Morning Musume history, breaking the four year old record set by Kaori Iida. On August 26, 2009, Niigaki and Takahashi became the first members to remain in Morning Musume for eight years. In 2009, Niigaki was assigned to be apart of the new shuffle group, ZYX-α with Kusumi Koharu, Sudou Maasa , Tsugunaga Momoko, Umeda Erika, Tokunaga Chinami, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. Releases Photobooks } || 2002-08-16 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2721-3 || Photobook starring all of the 5th generation members |- | 1 || ||2004-10-07 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2827-9 || First solo photobook |- | 2 || || 2006-06-25 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2941-0 || Second solo photobook |- | 3 || || 2007-05-27 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-4013-9 || Third solo photobook |- | 4 || || 2008-04-25 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-4080-5 || Fourth solo photobook |} DVDs * 2007-06-13 – * 2009-01-21 – * 2010-07-14 – Acts Movies * 2002 – * 2003 – Dramas * 2002 – Angel Hearts * 2002 – * 2008 – Hitmaker Aku Yū Monogatari as Kei from Pink Lady Television shows } || September 29, 2003 || December 26, 2003 |- |rowspan="2"| || July 1, 2004 || July 2, 2004 |- | July 23, 2004 || July 29, 2004 |- | || October 21, 2004 || November 10, 2004 |- | || June 13, 2005 || — |- | || April 8, 2007 || September 28, 2008 |} Radio } || September 24, 2002 || September 23, 2003 |- |rowspan="2"| || April 1, 2005 || April 15, 2005 |- | July 25, 2005 || August 5, 2005 |- | || June 10, 2005 || June 24, 2005 |} References External links * Official Blog * Morning Musume: Official Hello! Project profile Category:1988 births Category:7Air members Category:Happy 7 members Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Morning Musume members Category:Tanpopo members Category:People from Yokohama ar:ريسا نيغاكي ca:Risa Niigaki de:Risa Niigaki es:Risa Niigaki fr:Risa Niigaki ko:니이가키 리사 id:Risa Niigaki ms:Niigaki Risa ja:新垣里沙 pl:Risa Niigaki pt:Risa Niigaki ru:Ниигаки, Риса fi:Risa Niigaki sv:Risa Niigaki tl:Risa Niigaki th:ริสะ นีงากิ zh:新垣里沙